Je te connais
by Eyto
Summary: D'où provient l'antipathie de Kogoro envers les détectives ? Tandis que Ran sort rejoindre Shinichi, un souvenir enfermé dans le cœur de son père se libère enfin.


Premier OS sur ce personnage... et il me tenait à cœur. Parce que Kogoro Mouri est à mes yeux l'un des meilleurs personnages de la série.

Et parce qu'il aura bercé mon enfance, à la télévision française avec un doublage monstrueusement bon, et un humour qui me ressemble bien. Alors, j'ai écrit cette histoire pour expliquer la raison de sa « _haine »_ pour les détectives.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Je te connais**

* * *

Il ouvrit un œil suite à l'agitation soudaine qui venait de se produire dans le coin cuisine, en face de son bureau.

Le détective moustachu constate avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de sa fille, Ran, qui se préparait pour un rendez-vous qu'elle avait manifestement oublié d'enregistrer dans son agenda électronique. Munie de sa brosse, elle replaça les innombrables mèches de cheveux brunes qui décoraient son visage radieux, souriant, et attacha ses derniers avec un foulard rouge que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Elle avait bien grandi, depuis ces dernières années. À l'approche des examens finaux du lycée, il aurait certainement catégoriquement refusé que sa protégée ne succombe à l'envie de s'épanouir en dehors des murs de sa chambre, accoudé à la table de révision. Encore plus avec ce détective lycéen revenu il y a maintenant plus d'un an d'outre-tombe.

Kogoro extirpa de la poche de sa chemise une énième cigarette qu'il alluma sans tarder. Croisant les bras derrière sa nuque pour savourer le vent frais matinal qui rafraîchissait la pièce de l'agence en la parcourant de fond en comble, il savait qu'aucun client ne franchirait le seuil de sa porte pour la journée, la majorité de ses rendez-vous à venir ayant été pris pour les semaines futures. Sa célébrité en tant que détective s'effondrant lentement suite au retour du lycéen, et de ses aveux, il fallait bien trouver autre chose.

Mais le père de Ran était doué. Un excellent agent de police par le passé, reprendre ses fonctions au sein de la justice japonaise en arborant de nouveau fièrement son insigne et sa plaque ne lui ferait pas l'ombre d'un mal.

Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs sa destinée. Était-il écrit que Kogoro était inévitablement obligé de retomber à jamais entre les mains du chef de la police, Hyoue Kuroda, pour travailler à ses côtés ? Sans doute.

Il en réfléchissait tout en crachant la fumée de sa cibiche. Son unique enfant, sa désormais grande fille se présente finalement face à lui, habillée comme une princesse, l'héritière d'un roi lui ayant tout donné.

Kogoro étira un tendre sourire. Ran étant surpris d'un geste aussi familièrement rare, il fut obligé de faire la moue une demi-seconde plus tard.

\- Tu lui en veux encore ? demanda-t-elle.

Mouri ne pouvait répondre. _Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer._

Comment. Pourquoi. Et surtout quand. l'élément déclencheur qui a servi à lui faire haïr les lycéens détectives, et même, ceux qui prétendaient l'être de tout âge. Qui était-ce, déjà, cette personne qui l'avait aidé par le passé ?

C'était comique. Shinichi n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Jaloux du succès de Yusaku Kudo, son père, il n'avait été qu'aveuglé par cette émotion néfaste, oubliant ses convictions les plus profondes, et les bons sentiments que son cœur dévoilait régulièrement.

Il gratta sa moustache en levant la tête sans répondre. Agacée, Ran croisa les bras.

\- Oh, ça va hein, tu peux tourner la page tu ne crois pas. Il n'a tué personne.

\- Oui il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens, râla son père en jetant une canette de bière dans la poubelle. Je me serais fait un plaisir à l'enfermer. Mais avant de partir, tu ne voudrais pas préparer le repas ?

Au vu du visage de sa fille qui se referma de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, Kogoro n'avait plus espoir d'entendre de sa douce voix une réponse positive. Il hésita à s'abriter derrière sa chaise, mais étrangement, elle resta calme.

\- Je vais sortir ce soir, je rentrerais tard. Commande à manger et ne m'attends pas. Et s'il te plaît, change ton comportement à la fin !

« Changer. Moi. » pensa Kogoro.

Elle retourna quelques minutes à l'étage pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Lui se rallongea sur son siège, basculant très légèrement en arrière, les coudes approchant du rebord de sa fenêtre. Il regardait le plafond insensiblement, les yeux vides, ses pensées l'emportant dans un lointain passées.

(...)

Il était dans l'exacte même position quand l'officier Megure déposa sur son bureau, tout à fait brutalement comme à son habitude, le dossier complet d'un baron de la drogue qui était insaisissable.

Le Kaito Kid de la poudre blanche. Aussi idiot que ça en avait l'air, et pourtant une dure réalité à accepter pour Matsumoto, qui ne parvenait pas à l'attraper, ni lui ni son équipe.

C'était comme essayer de saisir de sa main de la fumée. Une fumée blanche qui s'évaporait au gré du vent, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

\- Mouri, tu devrais rentrer. Ta femme et ta fille t'attendent certainement à la maison, dit Megure en remontant son chapeau.

\- Non, non, ça ira. Je ne peux pas te laisser éplucher ces dossiers tout seul. Il y a du nouveau ?

Juzo répondit d'un signe de tête.

Toujours dans la nature, pas vraie.

Pourtant, il était persuadé que la réponse était à portée de main. Résoudre cette affaire de la manière la plus simple possible. Une si proche issue pour boucler toute cette histoire, mais il manquait encore l'élément principal, la pièce du puzzle qui permettrait de le compléter.

Dans un énième soupir, Kogoro inquiéta Megure. Il donnait de sa personne pour démasquer le coupable, cet homme à la tête d'un réseau de trafiquants. Des mois à le rechercher en vain devaient sans doute avoir un impact sur le moral, et vraisemblablement, Mouri n'était pas épargné par ce chagrin qui envahissait déjà les esprits de nombreux policiers.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en grand, et un homme en civil entra sans retenue.

\- Détective Ren, je viens voir Mouri.

L'intéressé releva la tête, regard par dessus son épaule.

\- Ren. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici.

Il esquiva une chaise balancée d'un point de la salle à son extrémité par deux hommes qui s'ennuyaient sans aucun doute, et se rua jusqu'au bureau de Kogoro, au milieu de dizaines d'autres.

Entre les sonneries de téléphones et les touches de claviers qui résonnaient dans le bâtiment, le détective se souvenait parfaitement maintenant pourquoi il détestait mettre les pieds ici.

\- J'ai du nouveau pour vous.

\- Ren, c'est notre travail d'enquêter, commenta Megure en plissant les yeux.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Vous êtes au point mort. Je voulais juste vous filer un coup de main, répondit-il.

Kogoro pinca sa lèvre.

\- Je te connais assez bien pour que tu m'épates. Alors, parle.

\- Bon. On a de grandes chances que notre leader soit un détective. Un Sherlock Holmes de notre ère, si vous préférez. Il anticipe bien des mouvements. Quand vous pensiez qu'il était étudiant au vu des heures étranges de ses transactions, le voilà qu'il balaye l'hypothèse en se montrant davantage en journée. Il nous prouve par là qu'il peut agir en toute discrétion et avec facilité. Il est doué, malin, et robuste.

\- Juste à cause de ce détail tu juges qu'il pourrait être détective ? s'étonna Juzo.

Le vieil ami de Kogoro répondit à son tour d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a mieux. Au moment où, une fois encore, nous avons envisagé la possibilité de faire suivre des suspects par le PSB, d'installer des caméras dans les rues visées, ou bien de surveiller les ruelles à tour de rôle, il glisse entre nos mains. Il a donc un coup d'avance sur chacune de nos actions et parvient à nous semer sans difficulté.

\- Je commence à déteste les détectives, commenta Mouri en se balançant sur sa chaise. Maudits soient-ils.

« Yusaku l'a profondément marqué quand il a mis fin à la tentative de kidnapping de sa fille. » pensa Megure, l'air ahuri.

\- S'il réussi à contrer aussi aisément la police et les enquêteurs, il est doté d'un sens de déduction et de logique à toute épreuve.

\- Il peut aussi être juste intelligent. Pourquoi un détective ? demanda Megure.

Ren se pencha en avant.

\- J'en suis un. Je le sens. C'est dans l'air. Vous ne sentez pas ?

Kogoro ricana légèrement.

\- Non bien sûr, ajouta Ren. Il a des manies et des comportements proches d'un détective. Alors il faudrait faire une liste des plus populaires, et les interroger.

Il se releva de sa chaise.

\- Je vais commencer par une connaissance à moi. C'est un gars qui fait le malin avec son costard et ses manies.

\- Prends ça alors, dit Kogoro en jetant son portable à ses mains. On n'est pas un espace d'objets trouvés ici, veille à garder tes affaires avec toi !

Son ami éclata de rire puis les salua du bras avant de partir.

Megure soupira longuement. Il alluma l'ordinateur de son poste et se mit à son tour au travail.

L'hypothèse n'était pas loin d'être mauvaise. Au contraire, elle était plutôt bonne. Kogoro assista on partenaire dans sa tâche, feuilletant au préalable les dossiers qui concernaient les détectives privés de la capitale et ses alentours.

\- Dis-moi, Ren a accès au central et ses archives, on est bien d'accord ? demanda Megure. Donc il a eu son mot de passe. Et moi j'en demande un depuis des mois, et toujours rien. Ils m'agacent !

Mouri alluma une cigarette.

\- Bah tu n'as qu'à prendre le mien. C'est Cuisineinfecte.

\- Cuisine infecte ? C'est quoi ce mot de passe ? ricana Juzo.

\- Pour me le rappeler tous les soirs en me connectant après le diner.

Kogoro s'arrêta.

Il se figea entièrement.

« Attends. Si je me souviens bien... »

Le futur détective privé recula avec sa chaise jusqu'à son poste de commande.

Il tapa sur son clavier aussi vite que possible. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il tremblait tout en parcourant les centaines de dossiers et milliers de fichiers qui étaient déposés dans les archives du central.

L'affaire du baron de la drogue était bien évidemment la priorité actuelle de la police métropolitaine, et elles venaient d'être mises à jour. Alors qu'ils soupçonnaient un étudiant, l'hypothèse avait été balayée.

« Il est encore en étude supérieure. »

Des agents du PSB surveillaient des suspects nuit et jour.

« Être au courant devait être facile avec un accès aisé. »

Les caméras.

« Il les consultait. »

La déduction semblait complètement folle, mais à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être correcte. Kogoro en perdit sa cigarette, qui s'écrasa sur le sol, brûlant faiblement le tapis qui se trouvait en dessous de son bureau.

Megure n'y prêta pas attention, et léchait le bout de ses lèvres tout en continuant ses recherches. Le père de Ran ne se dégonfla pas et rechercha à son tour des éléments concrets, avant de lancer un logiciel de localisation qui était normalement interdit d'utiliser sur des usagers ou des personnes des entourages. Mais ce soir, il en ferait l'exception.

Mouri cliqua, le regard froid et dur.

Pourquoi lui y avait-il pensé ? Pourquoi personne n'avait-il songé à cette possibilité pourtant si évidente, maintenant qu'elle était sous le feu des projecteurs dans son esprit ?

La dernière pièce de puzzle. Une résolution banale, simple, mais efficace. Une facilité déconcertante dans une affaire dont il ne manquait qu'un élément si proche, à portée de main.

« Portable localisé. » pensa Kogoro.

Il enfila sa veste et récupéré son arme de service, toujours dissimulé à sa ceinture.

\- Tu mets les voiles ? demanda Megure.

\- Ouais. J'ai oublié de parler d'un truc important à Ren.

Juzo hocha la tête.

Quand son ami et coéquipier de toujours avait disparu dans l'ascenseur, descendant quant à lui au rez-de-chaussée du commissariat de police, il s'étonna d'un fait étrange. Où comptait-il aller ?

Ren était parti depuis un moment, et il avait son numéro de téléphone. Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui envoyer un message pour l'avertir de cette chose importante, comme il venait de le dire ?

Megure n'eut guère le choix. Il toqua à la porte de Matsumoto, une minute après avoir consulté l'ordinateur de son partenaire.

(...)

À peine arrivé sur place, sur ce chantier, qu'il sentit déjà l'atmosphère devenir plus froide et sombre.

Ce bâtiment en construction était pourtant déconseillé au public. En particulier aux plus insouciants. La silhouette de son ami était toutefois visible, au fond, de dos, avant de se retourner par curiosité.

Il remarqua la présence de Kogoro, qui attendait justement qu'il ne le repère, une cigarette à la bouche. Le vent frais gela presque sur place l'agent de police qui ne s'y était pas préparé, ne pouvant guère se réchauffer à l'aide d'une simple lueur au bout de son mégot.

\- Kogoro ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le partenaire de Megure venait d'avoir la confirmation de son soupçon.

\- Je déteste les détectives. Encore plus maintenant.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?

Le père de Ran serra les poings dans les poches de son pantalon. Son meilleur ami avec qui il avait passé tout ce temps était bel et bien là, se tenant face à lui, portant le masque d'un visage familier mais étant en réalité le criminel dangereux qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps.

À l'école, déjà, il avait montré des signes distincts d'une personne penchant pour la criminalité, jugeant bon de ne pas respecter les règles et les lois, qu'elles soient de l'établissement scolaire ou bien du pays en lui-même.

Mais en ouvrant une agence de détectives, Kogoro avait toujours pensé que Ren avait raccroché, et que le bon côté l'avait rattrapé. Collaborant de nombreuses fois sur des affaires difficiles, son aide précieuse avait souvent été soulignée dans la presse.

Il était pourtant plus jeune. Âgé à peine de 22 ans, encore dans les études pour obtenir un diplôme proche du doctorat, tout en tenant une agence de détectives, c'était presque surréaliste.

Quelqu'un de travailleur.

 _\- Merci de votre aide, M. Mouri. Et à bientôt, Ran ! J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer !_

« Conneries. » pensa Kogoro. « Que des mensonges. »

\- Je t'ai pisté.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est contra-

\- Que fais-tu ici, alors, M. le criminel ? As-tu une raison particulière, si ce n'est bien sûr de vérifier l'état de la bâtisse. Et tiens, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas ton métier. Je te connais. Je te connais très bien.

Ren serra les dents.

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- Tu vois, c'est comme dans les films. Qui croirait qu'une aide aussi précieuse de la police japonaise serait en réalité, sous son masque de jeune détective, un parfait enfoiré de la société. Un baron de la drogue, à ton âge, je savais que tu penchas souvent de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mais ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'à forcer de la jongler et de changer de camps, on risquait de finir empalé sur cette dernière ?

\- Touchant, Kogoro, vraiment. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Allez, vieux frère, t'es épuisé je comprends, on l'aura ce type. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Promesse.

« Encore. » pensa-t-il.

 _\- Je te le jure Mouri. J'ai changé. Je suis détective maintenant, et je prépare un doctorat ! Enfin, un futur doctorat. Laisse-moi t'aider._

Il jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa avec son pied, brutalement et subitement. Ren, écarquillant les yeux, sentit sa gorge se sécher, alors qu'une goutte de sueur descendit le long de sa joue.

Elle traversa sa petite barbe taillée, tombant finalement de son menton.

\- Tu transpires, remarqua Kogoro.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as accès aux serveurs de la police. C'est comme ça que tu nous devançais. Oh, bien entendu, tu es aussi un grand détective, et ton instinct t'a souvent guidé. Mais c'est de cette manière que tu pouvais nous anticiper.

\- Foutaises.

Kogoro ricana.

\- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux tant c'est logique, soupira-t-il. On soupçonne un étudiant, et voilà qu'on change d'hypothèse. Si tu te connectais pour voir l'avancer de l'affaire, c'est bien normal qu'on change d'avis. C'est un peu toi qui opérais, en quelque sorte.

\- Punaise mon vieux, tu ne vas pas me forcer à engager Eri en avocat pour me défendre j'espère.

\- Tu n'engageras pas ma femme. Tu ne la mêleras pas à ça. De toute façon, je veillerais à te faire enfermer pour le restant de tes jours. Je t'ai fait entrer chez moi, tu as vu ma fille, tu as assisté à sa rentrée, tu es la pire espèce de cette terre.

\- Et où sont tes preuves ?!

Mouri grogna.

\- Arrête mon vieux. T'es foutu. On retrouvera des traces de ton passage dans le serveur. Dans le pire des cas, on trouvera quelque chose. Tout coïncide avec toi, tu es terminé.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve, Mouri.

Le père de Ran s'avança d'un pas.

\- Les caméras. Tu y avais accès, tu pouvais tout anticiper. Et le PSB qui te suivait, tu le savais, puisque tu pouvais le voir. On l'a fait dans ton dos pourtant, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. C'est magique tant ça correspond. Le puzzle se complète.

Ren serra les dents.

\- Et que vois-je. Une bosse près de ta ceinture. Encore un paquet de drogue, je suppose. Hahaha, comment ai-je pu rater ça. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir laissé une ordure comme toi s'approcher de ma fille.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre Mouri, t'as bien raison. J'vais te descendre pour te faire taire.

\- Megure est au courant que je suis venu te voir. Tu seras soupçonné.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Ren dégaina son arme et tira en direction de Kogoro.

Jugeant que sa vie passait avant l'envie de l'arrêter sur-le-champ, la cible de ce tir soudain se jeta au sol derrière un pilier. Il sortit son pistolet et répliqua de trois balles vers les jambes de son ancien meilleur ami, grimpant à toute allure les marches d'escaliers qui menaient au premier étage du bâtiment en construction.

Kogoro ne tarda pas à se relever et le poursuivre.

 _\- Je sais qu'au collège et au lycée je n'étais pas un ange. Tu m'as souvent vu au poste en garde à vue. Mais j'ai changé, Kogoro !_

« Plus jamais. »

Il montait les marches en transpirant.

Son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia à mesure qu'il poursuivait Ren. Deuxième étage, puis le troisième. Les bâches et premières vitres, ainsi que les multiples planches de bois et câbles électriques un peu partout au sol gênaient son avancée.

La silhouette de Ren, derrière le mur qui séparait l'escalier menant au quatrième étage, se fit voir brusquement alors que Mouri venait d'arriver. Il tira sans hésitation, la haine dans son regard, une balle qui rasa l'épaule du policier.

Eri le tuera à son tour, si lui ne le faisait pas.

« Plus jamais. »

\- Va au diable, Mouri ! cria-t-il.

\- Tu le mérites plus que moi. Arrête cette course inutile, tu sais que tu es coincé !

Un nouveau tir, avant que Ren ne quitte le sol en marbre pour le quatrième étage.

C'était le dernier avant le toit. Sans fenêtres, sans bâches, sans murs. Kogoro profita de l'occasion, à sa poursuite, pour tenter un tir au niveau du genou, mais son ancien ami était bien trop rapide. La balle traversa le vide entre ses deux jambes.

Sa vue lui faisait des siennes. Bien trop excité par rapport à la situation, il ne parvenait plus à viser correctement.

« Plus jamais je ne ferais confiance à un détective ! » explosa Kogoro.

\- Maudit sois-tu, Mouri ! cria Ren.

La dernière ligne droite avant de rejoindre le toit.

Arrivée à ce dernier, l'air libre et le vent frais caressant son visage amoché, une balle le toucha à la hanche le forçant ainsi à s'agenouiller. Son arme fétiche de poing, ce pistolet donné en main propre par Matsumoto, tomba au sol, du sang camouflant sa couleur acier.

Ren se dévoila, depuis les caisses en bois stockés dans son dos, loin derrière l'espace vide que produisait l'installation d'un escalier à cet emplacement. A terre, Kogoro sentit une douleur insupportable l'envahir.

Y résister était une tâche redoutable.

 _\- Elle est adorable ta fille. Merci infiniment de m'avoir fait confiance. Je te revaudrais ça, Mouri, un jour. Promis._

 _\- Appelle-moi Kogoro, imbécile._

L'arme à la main, maintenant à une poignée de centimètres du front de son vieil ami, Ren étira un sourire partagé entre la souffrance de devoir abattre un proche, et la victoire d'éliminer un élément perturbateur.

\- Nous y voilà, Kogoro. Tu étais mon mentor et me voilà le maitre.

\- Tu viens de signer définitivement ton non-retour à la réalité. Quoique tu fasses tu as de toute évidence perdu. Mais je peux ne rien y changer, je dois l'accepter. Un bel enfoiré jusqu'au bout.

Ren posa l'arme contre sa peau.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du fouiller. Ce n'était pas ta place. Pas ton territoire.

\- Mon travail consiste à mettre des mecs dans ton genre derrière les barreaux. C'est mon territoire.

"..."

\- Si ma mort peut servir la justice à appréhender une crapule dans ton genre, alors je suis prêt à ce qu'elle m'accueille.

Son vieil ami, plein d'hésitation, posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

Il resserra sa gorge et avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à presser la détente, et la balle se chargerait d'expédier son ancien frère dans un autre monde. Qu'attendait-il ? Le pouvoir à portée de main.

« Je ne répéterais plus cette erreur si je survis. » pensa Kogoro.

Ren allait s'exécuter quand un hélicoptère l'aveugla.

« Maintenant !".

Mouri gifla la main de son ami d'u coup bien placé, son beretta tomba au sol de plein fouet. Une prise de judo classique suffit à Kogoro pour renverser la situation, basculant sur son dos le baron de la drogue tant recherché à Tokyo, l'envoyant ainsi directement au sol. Un claquage sur le dos qui l'immobilisa sur le coup, presque assommé par la dureté du bitume.

Le père de Ran esspouseta ses mains, et tira une cigarette de la poche de sa chemise, l'allumant peu après via le briquet que lui avait offert son épouse pour son anniversaire. Ren reprit conscience quelques instants plus tard.

\- T'es fait comme un rat mon vieux. Ancre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Tu croupiras en prison pour le restant de tes jours, parce que le crime ne gagne jamais.

\- Si tu le dis...

La température chuta.

Le froid qui l'enveloppait grinçait ses dents automatiquement.

Cette brise sur son visage...

(...)

Cette brise sur son visage.

Agréable. Fraiche. Il grattait sa moustache en rouvrant les yeux, assistant à l'arrivée de Ran pour son départ. Elle enfila son manteau puis son sac et s'apprêta à sortir quand le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe au sol l'en empêcha.

Presque immédiatement, en se retournant, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son père la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'a serrait bien fort pour une fille de son âge, et elle en échange, profita de cet instant d'amour familial pour l'enlacer.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Kogoro recula d'un pas en remettant en place une mèche des cheveux de sa fille.

\- Tu as bien grandi, Ran. Loin d'être la petite fille innocente que j'ai connue avant.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je t'ai quitté cinq minutes, et voilà que tu me fais des discours dignes d'un malade en phase terminale.

« Son humour aussi a grandi. » ricanait Kogoro.

\- Tu as raison. Profite bien de ta soirée avec Shinichi, et ne rentre pas trop tard quand même.

Elle semblait absente, comme enracinée dans le sol.

\- Tu viens de prononcer son prénom ?

\- Du balai avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ran l'embrassa sur la joue tout en riant, avant de quitter l'agence du détective qu'était son père. Elle s'élança dans la rue de Beika, sous les flocons de neige qui tombaient dès à présent du ciel, en quête d'aventures que sa nouvelle vie de future bachelière pourrait lui proposer.

Kogoro se rassit sur son siège de roi, admirant sa princesse s'éloigner dans la brume de la ville.

Il étira un petit sourire.

\- Je te connais assez bien pour te faire confiance désormais, gamin détective.

* * *

Un grand merci à Mieko pour l'avatar.

Mais aussi à Bleading, pour sa demande d'un OS Kogoro.

Cela fait très longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ce sujet. Initialement c'était une fic en 7 chapitres, où le final devait opposer Kogoro à Ren. Mais loin d'être un Gosho, et avec ma flemme d'élaborer toute une enquête, j'ai préféré un OS, court et simple.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas !


End file.
